scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Joined Trill
Joined Trill are Trill who have been joined to a symbiont. Joined Trill experience a joint consciousness -- having the personality of the Trill, combined with that of the symbiont. They have all of the memories of the long-lived symbiotic creatures, and thus learn all of the skills and occupations that it may have participated in. Physiology Joined Trill are highly allergic to the bites of insects, as the biochemical connection between the symbiont and its host are disrupted by the venom in most insects. The physical process of being joined is irreversible. It is possible for a symbiont to be temporarily joined to a being -- something which can be done to any sapient mammal -- but a true joining cannot be undone. If a symbiont is without a host it will die within hours. Likewise, a joined Trill without a symbiont will die within hours if another symbiont is not placed within it. The brain of joined Trill has two cerebral nuclei and two separate brain wave patterns. Augment Virus Joined Trill impacted by the Augment virus have a significantly different experience than other Trill. Whereas most joined Trill experience a dual existence -- with the host and the symbiont having control -- and augmented symbiont takes complete control of its host. As a result, Trill law commands that augmented symbionts are only permitted to be permanently joined to augmented Trill. As an ordinary symbiont can take total control of a weak-willed host, it is conceivable that the Augment virus simply increased the strength of the symbiont's willpower. Culture Joined Trill are typically not concerned with romance. The hosts, of course, may experience romantic attraction as normal mortal sapient species do, though the symbionts consider romance a nuisance and generally try to live above such things. Furthermore, Trill law forbids reassociation with the romantic partners of previous hosts. Breaking this law means expulsion from Trill society -- ensuring that the symbiont will die with its host. Generally, the idea of reassociation is frowned upon anyways. Symbionts take this to varying degrees -- some will avoid anyone who knew them in their previous host, save for unavoidable chance encounters. Others will continue their friendships and continue to spend time with their former hosts' family and co-workers, while only avoiding intimate partners. Joining An average of three hundred symbionts are available for joining in any given cycle, while about a thousand Trill can be expected to apply for joining. Therefore, the selection process is extremely demanding and overseen the Symbiosis Commission. As a result, chosen hosts are often quite impressive. They are often the best and brightest in their fields, and many hold numerous degrees prior to their joining. Eventually they may become initiates, overseen by a field docent who will make a recommendation to the Commission. A negative recommendation usually means the prospective is cut from the program entirely and will never become joined. It is commonly believed in Trill society that only one in a thousand Trill is capable of sustaining a symbiont. This is a narrative intentionally given to the population to prevent the symbionts from becoming objects to be fought over -- in truth, nearly half of the Trill population is capable of sustaining a symbiont. A prospective host is permitted to request a specific symbiont. This request will be granted unless the symbiont objects. Ceremonies Joined Trill have several methods they may use to help them handle the various aspects of the previous hosts in their symbiont's memories. One such method is the telepathic ritual of zhian'tara. This allows the current host to temporarily store the previous hosts in volunteers, while the ceremony is guided by an unjoined Trill with psionic abilities who is considered a Guardian. This gives the current a host a chance to address each previous host, giving a sense of closure. The Rite of Emergence, meanwhile, permits the current host to draw forth a single previous host to speak with them directly in times of need. Notable Joined Trill * Dax ** Curzon Dax ** Jadzia Dax ** Ezri Dax * Odan ** Kareel Odan Source Joined Trill are derived from Star Trek. Category:Trill (species) Category:Main Species Category:Species Joined Trill